Vinyl windows are typically fully assembled at the manufacturers before being shipped to a site for installation. This saves construction time, and relieves the developer from having to know how to assemble various types and brands of vinyl windows.
The assembled windows are generally transported from the manufacturer or between a distributor and the installation site in trucks. The more windows that can be transported at a time, the less expensive the delivery per window.
An assembled window includes a main frame that consists of a head, a sill and two side jambs and, as appropriate, upper and lower sashes that are contained within the main frame. Nailing fins, which are used to secure the window to the structure into which it is installed, attach to the main frame and extend upwardly from the head, sideways from the side jambs and downwardly from the sill. The nailing fins thus increase the overall length and width of the window. The window also includes wood or vinyl trim, which is commonly referred to as "woodbuck trim," that attaches to the interior face of the main frame. The trim is relatively wide and extends outwardly from the main frame such that it increases the depth of the window.
To reduce the size of the window for shipping, known prior windows may include foldable or pivotable nailing fins. The fins, which are relatively thin strips of vinyl, may fold against or wrap around the main frame. The fins are then held in place by straps or other packaging. When the packaging is removed, the fins unfold to their original breadth.
The trim cannot be similarly folded because it is relatively wide and is many times heavier than the nailing fin. Indeed, in known prior assemblies there is no mechanism to manipulate the trim in order to reduce the depth of the window for shipping.